¿Por qué es llamado de los Seis Caminos?
by RinneRikudo
Summary: ¿No te has preguntado nunca el porqué del nombre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos? ¿O por qué tanto el poder de Kaguya como el de sus hijos era referido como ‹‹de los Seis Caminos››? Naruto tuvo la misma interrogante y decidió preguntársela a ellos mismos durante la batalla final. —Hagoromo, por amor a los cielos, ¡deja de estar repartiendo súperpoderes a cualquier tonto! Two-shot.
1. Capítulo I

Hola gente. Aquí me reporto con otro two-shot. Qué les puedo decir, ya dije antes que me he enamorado de esta modalidad así que... Acá está.

* * *

Luego de un muy extenso día lleno de combates, resurrecciones, des-resurrecciones y súbitos regalos de poder cortesía de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; la última batalla finalmente parecía estar a punto de terminar. Kaguya flotaba con una gigantesca bola negruzca de chakra creciendo a sus espaldas que amenazaba con destruir a Naruto y sus compañeros en cuestión de segundos, mientras que los mismos observaban expectantes a la gigantesca técnica surgida a partir de un curioso conejo de proporciones titánicas presente hasta hace unos pocos segundos, que desapareció de la misma forma que hizo acto de presencia.

El Equipo 7 ya había planeado su estrategia y se preparaba para atacar a la Diosa Conejo, por supuesto con la ayuda del Susano perfecto que Kakashi dominó en menos de un minuto.

—Yo soy inmortal, si uno de ustedes muere no podrán sellarme —declaró la peliblanca mujer con aires de superioridad—. Siendo así, ¿a cuál de ustedes debería matar?

Los clones de Naruto permanecieron estáticos ante las palabras de la deidad al igual que el resto de los presentes, y es que no se dejaron inmutar ni un poco por la elevación de su chakra. Y cuando el ojiazul original se propuso a decirle a la primera usuaria del Byakugan que él sería su oponente…

—Oiga anciana —tomó turno de palabra una de las copias del jinchūriki, cuyo apodo utilizado para dirigirse a su enemiga le quedaba perfecto considerando los milenios de edad que debía de tener—. Antes de seguir con todo esto de decidir el destino del mundo y la humanidad, ¿podría responderme una _pequeña_ pregunta?

La confusión no se hizo esperar entre los batallantes, así como la contención de las ganas de chocar las palmas de sus manos contra sus rostros por parte del grupo del de marcas en las mejillas. Solamente Naruto —o bueno, uno de sus bunshins— interrogaría algo al enemigo en pleno campo de combate.

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa, mocoso sucesor de Ashura? —inquirió un poco molesta la aludida debido a la manera en la que fue llamada.

El susodicho llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla, tomando una pose pensativa.

—¿Por qué tus poderes y los de tus hijos son llamados ''de los Seis Caminos''?

Nuevamente, el desconcierto invadió a los presentes. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y por qué justamente ahora tenía que hacerla?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues verás —inició el adolescente con sus explicaciones—, a cada momento escucho nombrar ''los Seis Caminos esto'', ''los Seis Caminos aquello''; además, ¡hasta tu vestido tiene seis tomoes en el centro! —La mencionada en ese instante observó su largo kimono, encontrándose efectivamente con los tomoes—, ¡y los trajes de tus hijos también, y de los hijos de ellos! Y de verdad no creo que sus técnicas sean llamadas así por las habilidades de Pain, porque si no nos estaríamos enfrentando a robots gigantes, cientos de animales enloquecidos o demonios con lenguas kilométricas—aclaró su punto de vista—. Entonces, ¿a qué viene?

Quién lo diría, por primera vez Uzumaki Naruto había hecho un comentario inteligente, aunque no era precisamente ''ideal'' el contexto en el que lo había formulado. Era verdad, no tenía sentido que el poder de la Diosa ni la de sus descendientes fuese llamado así tomando como referencia a los ''caminos'' de Pain, puesto que no poseía ninguna de sus capacidades a excepción del control de la gravedad y la absorción de chakra.

—Yo puedo responder esa pregunta.

Una voz retumbó en el lugar. Acto seguido un extraño vórtice se abrió en el espacio por el cual salieron los Hokages Edo Tensei acompañados de un hombre con pecualiares ojos.

—¡¿Hagoromo?! —exclamó sorprendida su progenitora—. ¿No estabas muerto? ¡¿Cómo coño llegaste aquí?! —indagó.

El anciano la miró directo a sus aperlados ojos cuando la escuchó decir su nombre, así como le dedicó una sonrisa. Varios recuerdos recorrieron su cabeza con motivo de la fémina que le dio la vida: sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros jutsus… y así hasta llegar al encarcelamiento del Juubi del que se había enterado hace solo instantes que resultó ser ella, sin duda el ejemplo más literal de la frase ''no hagas enojar a tu mamá o puede llegar a convertirse en un monstruo''.

—Rinnegax madre, rinnegax —contestó el mencionado—. Mis globos oculares son tan geniales que pude revivir a partir de las piernas de Madara —reveló—, y además fui capaz de ingresar a tu dimensión.

La susodicha chasqueó su lengua. Esto se iba a complicar mucho, o eso pensó en un principio.

—Volviendo a lo que has preguntado Naruto —prosiguió la leyenda shinobi con su intervención—, nuestras habilidades son llamadas ''de los Seis Caminos'' debido a que el día que madre robó el fruto del Árbol Sagrado no había uno sino seis frutos —reveló el antiguo guerrero—, así que ella tan solo se los comió todos, y de ahí proviene el nombre.

Genial. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber el rubio. Satisfecho, se preparo para agradecer al hermitaño por sus aclaraciones, solo que la oportunidad para hacerlo nunca llegó.

—¡Un momento!

Y de la parte posterior del cuerpo de Kaguya, una figura espectral lentamente tomó forma hasta mostrar a un hombre cuya apariencia delataba su cercanía familiar con ella.

—¡¿Hamura?! —Lo veía pero no lo creía, su otro hijo acababa de salir ¡de su espalda!

—Hola mami —saludó con su mano en alto—. Han pasado unos cuantos siglos, ¿no?

Zetsu entrecerró sus ojos al percatarse de la manera cariñosa con la que su hermano llamó a su creadora. Él era su hijo favorito, Hamura no le iba a quitar ese puesto con tan solo salir a escena luego de muchísimos años, años en los que él estuvo trabajando arduamente para revivirla.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí hermano?! —La sorpresa en el padre de los fundadores de los clanes Uchiha y Senju no se hizo esperar.

El —literalmente— cornudo hombre emitió un sonido que evidenció la arrogancia habida en él, la misma heredada por la mayoría de los Hyūga.

—¿Te crees el único que puede aparecerse como un genio salido de una lámpara y hacer una entrada triunfal? —dijo con tono burlesco—. ¡Recuerda que yo soy tan cool como tú Hagoromo!

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Si les hice reír aunque sea un poco, review no jutsu por favor y traigo el siguiente capítulo en menos de una semana.


	2. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II._**

El Sabio de los Seis Caminos permaneció estático ante las palabras de su recién aparecido hermano. Hasta que al fin, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—No, pero a mí me nombraron toda la historia y me veneraron como a un Dios, mientras que tú apareciste casi finalizando el manga —refutó. La arrogancia de Hamura de inmediato se vino abajo—. No tuviste la misma importancia que me dieron a mí. ¡Toma eso, otouto!

Hamura, con el orgullo golpeado, tomó ahora turno de palabra.

—Lo que sea. Eso no cambia el hecho de que soy igual de fuerte que tú —afirmó con la frente en alto—, o quizás, hasta más… —susurró lo último para sí mismo.

En ese instante Kaguya se aclaró la garganta. Cabe destacar que por está justo a su lado, ella sí lo escuchó.

—Muy bien. Hagoromo, Hamura, mis dulces hijos; ¿acaso han venido para sellarme de nuevo? —preguntó pacientemente—. ¿Que no les bastó con hacerlo una vez, van a encerrarme una vez más? ¿A mí, a su dulce mamá que los crió y protegió con todo su amor? —Añadió drama a su situación con ojos humedecidos.

El Hermitaño y su igual sintieron una punzada en sus respectivos corazones con motivo de la pregunta de su progenitora.

—Eh… No má. Yo entregué todo mi chakra a estos chicos —señaló al rubio y su grupo, que estaban estupefactos de la pelea familiar que acontecía frente a ellos así como lo estabanlos Hokages—. No puedo hacer nada. Y bueno… Sabes que te quiero y todo eso, pero no debiste tratar de conquistar el mundo, además no sabía que eras tú el Juubi, hasta ahora.

La peliblanca mujer volteó entonces a ver al fantasma de su otro descendiente.

—¿Y tú Hamura?

El aludido tragó fuerte antes de contestar.

—Primero que nada, sabes que te quiero mucho mami —declaró—. Pero Hagoromo-teme tiene razón, lo que has hecho está mal. En cuanto a lo que vine, bueno, no tengo casi poder, solo decidí aparecer para responder la pregunta del sucesor de Ashura.

El susodicho reaccionó en ese instante, pues estaba perdido en la impresión causada en él por la discusión del trío _Ō_tsutsuki justamente en la batalla final entre el bien y el mal.

—Ah sí. Entonces anciano, ¿por qué son llamados ''de los Seis Caminos''?

—Pues verás mocoso —inició el del Byakugan con su explicación, quien además decidó ignorar el calificativo que el Uzumaki utilizó para él—, madre es una alienígena.

Vaya, eso fue inesperado.

—¡¿Eh?!

La sorpresa y la confusión invadieron a todos. La Diosa Conejo tan solo suspiró.

—Shodaime-sama, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que está pasando? —preguntó el Yondaime al primer Hokage de Konoha que estaba justo a su lado.

—No tengo la más remota idea —admitió el usuario del Mokuton.

Volviendo con Naruto y sus compañeros que seguían dentro del Susano de Kakashi…

—Ves Naruto, esto es lo que pasa cuando tú haces preguntas inteligentes —declaró Sasuke dirigiéndose al rubio—. ¡Mira la que has armado!

—Idiota… —musitó Sakura.

—¡¿Y acaso esto es mi culpa?! —Intentó defenderse el ojiazul.

—¡Sí! —afirmaron en un grito sus colegas. Kakashi rió divertido bajo su máscara debido a los últimos sucesos.

El de marcas en las mejillas se tapó los oídos ante la vociferación de sus iguales.

—E-Eh, bueno… Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué tiene que ver que la abuela sea una alienígena? —interrogó curioso el jinchuriki al hermano del Sabio.

—Sencillo. Mamá venía de una civilización que dominaba seis planetas diferentes. De ahí el nombre.

Oh, eso era menos complicado de lo que esperaba.

—¿Solo eso? Bueno, creo que está bien —dijo Naruto temeroso de seguir planteando sus dudas, debido a que se encontraba bajo la amenazadora mirada de dos de las personas a su lado—. Entonces, sigamos con…

—Ustedes dos están mal —interrumpió Kaguya—. No somos llamados así por eso.

El desconcierto se puso de manifiesto en todos.

—¿Y entonces por qué mami? —inquirió Zetsu, al que también le picaba la curiosidad por averiguar el motivo del nombre de la fuerza más destructiva del planeta.

—Bueno. Hagoromo, Hamura, Zetsu; ya están grandecitos como para saberlo, así que lo diré sin rodeos —E hizo una diminuta pausa, hasta finalmente revelar lo que ocultaba—: antes de ser sellada, tenía seis esposos.

Joder. Eso fue incluso más sorpresivo que el hecho que ella fuese un alién.

—¡¿Eh?! —vocearon todos.

Simplemente no se lo creían.

—¡Mamá! ¡Por Kami! —exclamó la masa negruzca.

—¡Mami, debes estar bromeando! —gritó Hamura.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Es en serio?! —indagó el Sabio.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Le restó importancia a la seriedad del asunto—. La mayoría de los hombres poderosos a lo largo de la historia se han caracterizado por tener varias mujeres. ¿Entonces por qué yo, una mujer poderosa, no puedo tener varios hombres? ¿Es que acaso ustedes son machistas?

El estado de shock predominaba, ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar por sus oídos.

—Ya veo por qué funcionó tan bien el jutsu Harem de Naruto… —Se burló con tono bajo el Uchiha, que permanecía inexpresivo y de brazos cruzados.

—Un momento —tomó turno de palabra Hagoromo luego de analizar detenidamente lo que acababa de enterarse—, ¿eso quiere decir que Hamura-dobe, Zetsu y yo no somos hermanos _completos_?

La deidad suspiró, de nuevo.

—No cariño, no lo son.

Y su mundo se les vino abajo a los susodichos.

—¡Mamá! —reclamaron sus tres descendientes.

—No puedo creer que mis ropas, mi collar, mi poder, todo de mí… sea así debido a que mi _madre_ tuvo seis esposos —habló consternado el del rinnegan.

—No eres el único. —dijo el del Byakugan con una expresión horrorizada.

En ese instante, el Hatake se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención.

—Perdón por entrometerme, pero vamos retardados para el Chibaku Tensei donde sellaremos a Kaguya. Siendo así, ¿podríamos continuar?

La mencionada asintió.

—Sí claro, luego seguiremos hablando de esto chicos —dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos—. Ahora sigamos con…

—Esperen —habló ahora el pelinegro—. Yo también tengo una duda.

Todos voltearon a observar al Uchiha con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa, sucesor de Indra? —preguntó la peliblanca.

—¿Por qué mi ojo izquierdo aparece por primera vez con seis tomoes, luego lo hace con nueve, luego con seis otra vez y hasta llega a un punto donde se muestra como un rinnegan normal? —interrogó Sasuke.

La mujer pensó un poco su respuesta antes de hablar, y es que ella no era responsable por lo que planteaba el azabache.

—Eso es culpa de Kishimoto, le dio pereza dibujar —contestó.

—¿Pereza o estaba drogado?

Y por tercera vez en el día, la fémina suspiró.

—Ambas.

* * *

FIN.

Si les gustó este two-shot, les recomiendo mi fic ''El porqué de nuestras locuras'', que es un three-shot también del género comedia. Pese a que solo dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo, el fic ganó varios follow's (5) y fav's (8), por eso decidí continuarlo rápidamente.

Bueno, eso es todo.

¿Review?

**Edito:**

Si recibo varios comentarios, traeré un último capítulo donde veremos la frase presente en el sumario del fic, y mucho más que eso.


End file.
